Sweet Revenge
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Kagome is nearly raped and becomes suicidal. She dies but the gang ressurect her only for her to be taken by Naraku what has naraku done to her? Kagome becomes a Hanyou?
1. The Battle

Sweet Revenge

By: kirei-kistune13

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any own but Subaru and Lord Kiyoshi

Chapter 1- The Battle

Vocab- Taj- King (or at least that was what I was toldâ)

"Kagome are you sure you sensed jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked. They had been following Kagome who claimed she had sensed some jewel shards north of the village but they couldn't find anything and the trail was becoming cold.

"Kagome are you sure you are not ill? I mean you've been sensing jewel shards everywhere" Miroku asked. "I'm fine but it's like someone is toying with my senses." Kagome replied. "But who could do such a thing?" Sango asked. "I Could!" Someone shouted.

The turned to see Naraku coming out of the shadows. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha It's a puppet!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Does it have any jewel shards kagome" Inuyasha asked, no more like commanded. "No" Kagome replied.

Everyone could tell she was hurt, everyone but Inuyasha that is. Kagome was always hurt. When their no where no demons or signs of the jewel shards he was so kind, and when someone else was around he acted like a Taj and treated her like a worthless peasant. Kagome didn't want to live like this sometimes she didn't want to live at all.

Sango knew what Kagome was going through so she moved to Kagome's side knowing she wouldn't want to fight and it was up to Sango to protect herâbut she was too late.

Naraku used his tentacles to knock Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala out. That left only Inuyasha to fight. Naraku's next words struck fear into Kagome's heart. "Now all I have to do is deal with you and then I will leave taking Kagome and the jewel shards as my prize! Kukuku" Naraku cackled.

Kagome began to get shivers down her spine. First Naraku has wanted Kikyo and the Shikon-o-tama, and now he wanted her and the jewel shards. She was tired of being Kikyo's replacement.

Now that Inuyasha had been blinded by rage, he would be easier to subdue. Inuyasha kept hacking at Naraku with Tetsaiga but Naraku keep evading his attacks and knocking him down. Eventually Inuyasha didn't get up. " INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed horrified that her protector was down.

That was all Kagome could do or say before Naraku had pinned her against the mountain side. (A/N: If you hadn't figured it out there by a mountainâhehehe forgot to mention it) Naraku then used magic bindings to hold Kagome and another spell to mute her voice.

Naraku began to outline every feature on Kagome's face while his other hand pleasured it's self with her young, innocent, pure body. Kagome's eyes began to water over but she knew she couldn't cry for it would be what Naraku had wanted

OOOO!!!!!!!!What will happen nextâ well since I'm such a nice person you will be able to find out since I decided to post more than one chapter!!Yay!!!


	2. Awake but not seeing

Sweet Revenge

By: kirei-kistune13

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any own but Subaru and Lord Kiyoshi

Ch 2- Awake but Not Seeing

Vocab-Kami-God

Haori- Inuyasha's red outer jacket

Naraku had always longed for Kikyo. Even as a half-demon but not as much as he did Kagome. She had such fire, spirit that would draw any man to her like a moth to a flame. It also didn't help that she was beautiful and had an aura that glowed with innocent and purity. That would cause any cruel to demon to want to break her fiery spirit. Be the one to taint her and keep her beauty to themselves. And Naraku would be the one to do it!

Naraku ran his one hand ran up her leg, to her thigh, then skirt and began to remove it while the other one was occupied tearing her shirt off. Kagome was desperately trying to fight back the tears but was slowly losing the battle.

'Why Me?' Kagome thought. Naraku moved his head into the crook of her neck and decided to nuzzle her. "You're mine now" Naraku whispered. Kagome could feel his warm breath on her neck and lost the battle.

Tears slowly made their way down her pale face. She let them fall. Naraku lifted his head and smirked at her tears. He then pulled her into a demanding kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth and continued to let his hands roam.

At that moment Inuyasha woke up. He couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Kagome tied to the mountain side covered by nothing but he under garments and Naraku kissing her. He saw tears making their way from her now lifeless eyes. Inuyasha's blood began to boil.

Kagome had wanted to fight Naraku off but found it pointless. How could she? She couldn't call for help of even defend her self it was hopeless.

Without thinking Inuyasha grabbed Tetsaiga and charged at Naraku. Inuyasha thrust his fang through Naraku but did it so forcefully; he ended up hitting Kagome as well. Naraku had managed to disappear in a large burst of miasma.

Inuyasha broke Kagome's restraints and lowered her to the ground. 'Shit' Inuyasha thought. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry" Inuyasha whispered brokenly. His eyes began to glaze over with tears but he wouldn't let them fall.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's skirt and wiped her blood away and tied it off with her shirt. He then took of his haori and wrapped it around her to keep her warm and went to wake the others.

"What happened?" a confused and sour Miroku asked "While you were sleeping she was!...wasâshe" Inuyasha couldn't even say it. He looked down at the unconscious Kagome in his arms and Miroku followed his gaze. Horror covered the young monks face. "Oh My Kami" A now awake Sango said. "We have to get her to Keade's!"

Kilala instantly transformed. Sango picked up Shippo and quickly boarded Kilala followed by Miroku. As soon as they were all aboard Inuyasha darted off.

Keade's Hut

Keade pushed aside her bamboo door and allowed the people waiting outside in.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked his voice full of worry he didn't bother to try and hide. "The Childs wounds are fine ye should have no worries about thoseâ." Keade trailed off not sure how to break the news to Inuyasha and his friends.

"What! Finish your sentence!!" Inuyasha yelled becoming impatient with Keade. Keade took a deep breath and broke the news. "Kagome is awake but not seeing, alive but not moving, listening but not hearing" Keade replied.

"What does that mean you old hag!!" Inuyasha yelled. He was son confused. Was she ok or not Dammit! "What Keade means Inuyasha is Kagome has sealed off her heart, mind, and soul to the outside world so she won't be hurtâIf we don't wake her of she doesn't wake up soon she is sure to die." Mirkou said with a look of despair upon his face. As soon as he finished his explanation. Everyone in the hut began to weep for their friend, sister, mother, child, and love.

How will they save Kagome? Don't worry yourselves this story isn't ending anytime soonâ.It will be about 25 chaptersâ.I already have some of it writtenâI'm evilâ.Well I'll start working on the next chapterâ.Sesshomaru will be inâlolâ.cya soon!


	3. Brotherly Love

Sweet Revenge

By: kirei-kistune13

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any one but Subaru and Lord Kiyoshi

Ch 3- Brotherly Love

Vocab-Miko-Priestess

"Is there anything we can do?" Sango asked with tear stained eyes. "Aye child but ye will need to find the spell and ingredients for someone to enter another's mind, but I do not know where ye would find such information for such a spell" Kaede said. "There has got to be someone who knows it" Miroku added. "But who?" Sango asked. "I know who could help us but I don't know if they will" Inuyasha answered. "Aye who is this ye speak of child?" Kaede asked.

There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha answered. "Sesshomaru" "He won't help you!" Sango exclaimed. "It's worth a try to ask him" Inuyasha calmly said. "Ye may leave in the morn' after ye strength has returned" Kaede said as she excited the room to head to bed. Everyone curled up to go to sleep not knowing what surprises they would meet tomorrow.

Inuyasha awoke to the birds singing. He jumped out of the bed to wake the others. "Wake up! We have to get going! Hurry!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone woke up with a groan. "Why can't we sleep longer?" Miroku sleepily asked. "CAUSE WE HAVE TO SAVE KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled. Everyone got up and was ready to go in minutes.

"Good luck to ye Inuyasha and ye hurry back" Kaede said. "We will" Sango replied with a smile. Kilala transformed and Sango and Miroku hopped on. Inuyasha then took off. The gang traveled all day when they finally came across a green toad chasing after a little girl.

"Rin get back here! You're in so mu-" "Jaken leave Rin alone. We have guests" Sesshomaru said. "Hello little brother. What brings you hear? Looking for another fight, war mungerer." Sesshomaru greeted. Inuyasha just ignored his brother and got straight to the point which shocked Sesshomaru. "I'm not looking for a fight. I came here seeking your help" Inuyasha said. "I see what do you need help with?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I need you to tell me the ingredients to a spell and its chant" Inuyasha responded. "Is this spell for Kagome? The miko who is constantly around you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes...wait, how do you know?" Inuyasha asked. "The miko follows you around. She is not here so she is obviously somewhere else." Sesshomaru responded. "So..."Inuyasha said. "Very well. We will return to my castle and then you will explain your reason" Sesshomaru stated. "Fine" Inuyasha mumbled.

They shortly arrived at this castle. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spoke alone and then Inuyasha exited and went to see the others. "How did it go?" Miroku asked. "Peachy" Inuyasha said. "What happened?" Sango asked. "I got the ingredients and stuff but Sesshomaru was a grump" Inuyasha said.


	4. A Journey Through Time

Sweet Revenge

Ch. 4- A journey through time

-----------

-----------

Ok everybody im sorry about the delay schools being a bugger anywho this is I believe to be my longest chapter but please do not be upset if I have short chapters I just cant write long ones I write what comes to mind any who on the next chapter.

The journey back was a very quiet trip but at the same time very fast. The group rushed back with all the ingredients and the spell so they could save Kagome. They arrive there in no time.

"Ye have returned. Lest ye waste time come, we need to save Kagome" Kaede said. While Kaede mixed the herbs Inuyasha was memorizing the spell. "Are ye ready child?" Kaede asked. "Yes" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Ye need to drink this potion as well as Kagome. Then chant the spell" Kaede explained. Inuyasha drank the potion while Sango got some into Kagome. Inuyasha then brought his forehead to hers and spoke the spell:

Let Me Walk The Mind

Let Me Pass Through Time

Let Me Heal A Broken Heart

Let Me Give Her A Fresh Start

Let Me Free A Soul

These Are My Goals

Let Me Be A Healer

Not A Soul Stealer

Grant Me The Power

And Bring Her Back Within The Hour!

(A/N: I know it's crappy but it's the best I can come up with! Be nice! Lol)

A bright light then surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome. When the light was gone Inuyasha and Kagome were lying side by side in a peaceful sleep. "Will they be ok?" Sango asked. "Don't worry Sango, their both to stubborn to give up" Miroku answered.

In Kagome's Mind

When Inuyasha opened his eyes he saw nothing but gray fog surrounding him. He couldn't see a thing. "Kagome!? Kagome where are you!?" Inuyasha yelled. Just then Inuyasha heard crying and then the fog disappeared. Inuyasha then saw a little girl sitting on a log by a stream crying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. The little girl looked up and saw him. "What do you want? Just leave me alone" Kagome harshly said. "Kagome I came to bring you back" Inuyasha said. "Why I'm happy here; no more pain" Kagome said.

"What do you mean? Tell me!" Inuyasha shouted. "Better yet I'll show you" Kagome said. Inuyasha then was shown all the times when he had hurt Kagome. When it was over Kagome was weeping but Inuyasha was too shocked to realize it. The last image was what happened to her when Inuyasha had been unconscious.

"Kagome you have to come back your only hurting yourself by staying here" Inuyasha said. "Why go back its less painful here" Kagome replied. "You think you're the only one who is hurt! Everyone is weeping for you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome didn't know what to say so she stayed silent. "You're coming back now" Inuyasha demanded.

The Hut

A bright surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome and when the light faded both were awake. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled and dove into her arms. Kagome didn't do anything, just giving him a weak smile. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Yea" Kagome quietly answered and gave a weak smile "Are ye hungry child?" Kaede asked. "No" Kagome said. "Why don't we let Kagome rest for a little while" Inuyasha suggested, "Alright" Miroku agreed.

Everyone left the hut and Kagome waited for Inuyasha to be out of smelling distance and then began to weep. "Why me! Why am I so cursed, am I meant to live my life in pain! Always having my heart broken. Now I feel so dirty! I feel so used, tainted. I have nothing to live for, there nothing left. Inuyasha will leave with Kikyo, Sango and Miroku will wed and live in Sango's old village with Kilala and Shippo. Kaede will die soon. I will have to redo school, and forget all my memories of the past. I will never live down the embarrassment. I am right. I have nothing to live for and I will end this pain soon." Kagome said dozing off into a restless sleep.

Wow im going to try and type up the next chappie tom because it's a half day at school any who I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!!


	5. A Pitiful Attempt

Sweet Revenge

Ch.5- A Pitiful Attempt

That night was a peaceful for everyone but Kagome. She couldn't sleep. She then decided that tonight was the night she would end her pain. She then looked over to Inuyasha. Maybe she could wait one day. Have one last day.

The Next Day

The next was going to me eventful. Kagome woke first and decided to make breakfast for everyone. "Good Morning Kagome!" Sango greeted and gave Kagome a hug. Kagome was like a little sister. Everyone decided that they would show Kagome how much she meant to them, but she didn't seem to notice. She didn't say anything. She had her wall of pain blocking every emotion. Kagome didn't eat breakfast either.

"Kagome are you ok?" Miroku asked. "I'm fine" Kagome responded with a lifeless voice. After a moment Kagome spoke again. "I sense a jewel shards coming this way fast" Kagome said with no emotion. Inuyasha then let out a low growl. "It's Koga"

Then right before them stood Koga. "Hello Kagome, my woman. How are you? How is mutt face treating you?" Koga greeted. "I'm fine and Inuyasha has been nice" Kagome said in a plain voice. "Kagome are you sure you're ok?" Koga asked taking in her appearance. Her hair was limply hanging down, her eyes had bags under them and her eyes showing no emotion like they used to.

"Now that you ask...." Kagome said. Everyone looked at her. "Leave Koga and don't come back until your jewel shards are needed. I'm not your woman; I don't like you that way. Now leave" Kagome said emotionlessly. "Kagome..." Koga said his eyes full of pain. " You have made a pitiful attempt at trying to win my love. Now leave" Kagome said. Koga just ran away. He reeked of pain and sadness.

Awww poor Koga I've always felt bad for him in the series... any who read and review!!!


	6. Inuyasha's Loss

Sweet Revenge

Ch.6- Inuyasha's Loss

I don't really have anything to say....but omg Loss!!!!What could that ever mean....hmmmmmmm.......you'll have to read and find out!!! O and I would also like to say to Danno123 I'm trying to make them longer but I just type what comes to mind and im sorry if you find them to short!!!!

"Lets go" Kagome said no emotions playing across her face. "Kagome are you sure you weren't just a little harsh on Koga?" Sango asked. "No, He'll get over it" Kagome said and began to walk.

"You guys something's up with Kagome" Inuyasha said watching Kagome walk ahead. "No really!" Sango sarcastically said. "What could be bothering her?" Miroku asked "I don't know she hasn't been the same since this morning. Do you know why Inuyasha" Sango asked. "I remember her saying something when I was in her mind" Inuyasha responded. "What did he say" Miroku asked. "Something about being in less pain in her mind" Inuyasha said. "We'd better find out whats bothering her soon because I don't know what she'll do next." Sango said her voice full of worry.

That night everyone was tired including Inuyasha. Kagome sat awake waiting for the right moment. She had a difficult task ahead of her. She had to sneak past Inuyasha and get to Sango. Then she had to grab Sango's dagger then she would end the pain. "I had better stay down wind of Inuyasha so he doesn't pick up my scent" Kagome thought. Kagome had gotten past Inuyasha and now she had to get past Sango. This was fairly easy. Kagome was so determined to end the pain she would fight all costs. Kagome removed the dagger and was getting ready to end her pain.

"It's going to be over soon" Kagome thought as she raised the dagger. Miroku then began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome preparing to end her life with the dagger. "NO!" Miroku yelled quickly getting up. Everyone was waking up due to Miroku's yelling.

Miroku ran up to Kagome and grabbed her arms and pulling them behind her, he wasn't going to let her die, she was practically a sister to him and someone he could go to for advice. Kagomes eyes began to glaze over.

"No!" Kagome cried. She then stomped on Miroku's foot and elbowed him in the stomach. Mirkou let go of Kagome and fell to the ground winded while Kagome ran. Sango ran to help Miroku while Inuyasha went after Kagome.

Kagome was running at an amazing speed until she saw her. Kikyo with a bow and arrow in hand aiming at her. "Say goodbye Kagome! I will kill you and get my soul and Inuyasha back!" Kikyo said releasing the arrow. Kagome made no attempt to move "Goodbye" Kikyo said.

Right before the arrow hit Kagome it was slashed and in front of her stood Inuyasha. "Kikyo you bitch! Your time is up!" Inuyasha yelled, he charged at Kikyo. (A/N: I have nothing against Kikyo but I don't like the Kikyo Urasue resurrected if that makes any sense). While Inuyasha charged Sango and the others arrived and ran at Kagome. Kagome gave them one last look and ran away.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled and continued to chase her. Inuyasha ran up to Kikyo and sliced her down the middle. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, her turned around to find Kagome gone. "Dammit!" Inuyasha began to run after Kagomes scent. Little did he know the missing half of her soul was trying to get back to her as well.

"Kagome stop!" Miroku yelled. Kagome ran and soon came to an edge. She stopped and turned to run back into the forest but everyone was cutting of her retreat. Kagome slowly backed up coming closer and closer to the edge.

"Kagome please stop running!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha then burst through trees. "What the hell is your problem wench? Running away! Get over her now!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome stood still. Then a blue light was seen heading towards Kagome. "What is that?"Sango asked.

"It's the rest of Kagomes soul but if it returns to her now she'll fall of the edge!" Miroku said with urgency in his voice. Inuyasha gasped. Kagomes soul then returned to her body causing her to fall back over the cliff "NO!"Inuyasha yelled and also ran towards her but they were too late, Kagome fell.

Inuyasha went to dive of the cliff to get her but was held back by the others. Kagomes last sight was Inuyasha crying.

Wow anyone the next chapter should be up soon because im trying to type one each night so keep on the look out and read and review!!


	7. Shocking Discoveries Part 1

Sweet Revenge

Ch.7- Shocking Discoveries Pt.1

Hey guys I'm back sorry about the wait I had some things to sort out any who…

---The Gang---

Miroku was comforting a crying Sango, Shippo and Kilala but he himself was crying. Inuyasha stood there his bangs covering his eyes. "Let's go" Inuyasha said with a hoarse voice from crying. "Where?" Sango asked. "To find Kagome's body" Inuyasha replied.

They began their search. "Let's split up if you find her…yell" Inuyasha said and everyone split up to find Kagome. Inuyasha by himself, Sango and Miroku together and Shippo and Kilala.

With Kagome

"Ow, my head. I didn't die. I'm lying here and my whole body is in pain. Every part of me is in pain. I'll end that now" Kagome said to herself. She reached into her sock and grabbed something and began to pull it out. (A/N: member she has those new high socks)

Gang

"Kagome! Kagome where are you!?!" Sango yelled, Inuyasha, Sango, Kilala and Miroku had no luck and were looking for Shippo hoping he had some luck.

"NO!" Shippo let out a horrible wail. Inuyasha and the others ran towards Shippo and what they saw before them broke their hearts. Shippo was crying into the chest of a dead Kagome with a dagger through her heart.

Miroku was comforting a crying Sango and Kilala. He too was crying. Inuyasha was holding a crying Shippo while he himself shed a few tears. The gang mourned for their friend and returned to the village. All of the villagers cried for Kagome and things would never be the same.

A Few Days Later

The rest of the gang stayed in the village killing any demons that came near. Then one night an unexpected demon appeared.

"Hello little Brother" the demon said. "Sesshomaru? Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin is sad over Kagome's death and wishes for me to revive her. Bring her body out and I will use tensiaga (spelling?:S)" Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha was hesitant at first but did so. Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo also came out waiting to greet their friend.

Sesshomaru brought out the tensiaga down. Instead of a bright warm light appearing a dark cold one appeared throwing everyone back. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was still dead.


	8. Shocking Discoveries Part 2

Sweet Revenge

Ch.8- Shocking Discoveries pt.2

Don't own them

Well since I felt guilty for taking so long to update I wrote more. Hooray!

"It didn't work!" Inuyasha growled. "I feared this might happen" Sesshomaru said. "Explain yourself!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I have a reason to believe Naraku attempted to rape Kagome correct?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes but what does this have to do with anything?" Sango replied. "Kagome is in so much pain she thought by killing herself she would be able to end her pain but only brought herself more pain. She was so determined to die that he soul refused to return to her body. Tensiaga or any other magic won't be able to resurrect her but there is one way. The Shikon jewel" Sesshomaru said.

"Well then we will collect the shards. We go them from Naraku and we only need Koga's but I can deal with that." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "Little brother, I need to speak to you alone." Sesshomaru stated. "Uh…okay" Inuyasha responded.

The two brothers walked into the woods and stopped by a stream. "Inuyasha. I will say this only once. I am sorry, for always attacking you. I just wanted to make sure that you were always prepared and safe." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was too shocked to speak. "Now I have something else to say. I will go to Koga. I owe Kagome this. I owe her my life." Sesshomaru finished.

"Owe her your life?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes. Rin was poisoned when she was attacked by a snake demon. She was dying. Kagome was picking herbs one afternoon and I asked her to save Rin and she did. I wouldn't know what to do if Rin died. Tensiaga couldn't even save her. Rin is like a daughter to me and looks to Kagome as a mother as does Shippo. Kagome is a lovely woman and you're lucky to have her. I look forward to having Kagome as a sister and Rin looks forward to having her as an aunt." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha was blushing at least 50 different shades of red. "Thanks Sesshomaru…for being my brother" Inuyasha said. The both smiled at each other and headed back towards the village.

Yay! I updated I will try to update soon! Review!


	9. The Reign Of Power Is Over

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 9

The Reign of Power is over

Disclaimer: Don't own them

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned to the village they explained what happened while they were gone.

"So how do we go about getting Koga's jewel shards? He won't give those up" Sango asked.

"I agree with Sango. Koga is very stubborn." Miroku said

"Yea that may be so but how many people did Sesshomaru get something from, no matter how stubborn they are?" Inuyasha asked

"Tons!" Shippo yelled. He was so happy now that he was apart of their conversation

"Well I must be leaving. I'm leaving Jaken and Rin here. Please protect them" And with that Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha told Shippo to keep Rin company and he would deal with Jaken.

------------!#$&-----------!#$&------------!#$&-

Sesshomaru reached Koga's den by the next day.

"Halt who are you and what business do you have here?" A wolf demon asked.

"I am Sesshomaru Lord of The Western Lands and I am here to speak to you leader Koga." Sesshomaru answered.

"One moment." The wolf then walked underneath the waterfall and into the cave. He then walked out with Koga at his side.

"What is it you wished to see me about?" Koga asked.

"About your jewel shards. Give them to me if you wish to see Kagome alive." Sesshomaru answered

"She's d-dead?" Koga asked

"Yes but we are collecting the jewel shards to resurrect her" Sesshomaru stated.

"Why not use tensaiga?" Koga asked

"I have tried and it did not work and to answer your next question I am in debt to Kagome, that is why I am helping Inuyasha and his pack." Sesshomaru answered

Koga removed his jewel shards. He was in shock, Sesshomaru had told him that Kagome killed herself and explained what Naraku had done. Koga pledged his allegiance to Sesshomaru for the upcoming war.

Sesshomaru began pack to the village, now all they need was to locate the one last shard.

!#$&!#$&!&#&!#!#

Read and review.


	10. The Task

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 10

The Task

Disclaimer: Don't own them

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru hurried back to the village.

"That was fast" Miroku said.

"How did you get him to co operate?" Sango asked.

"I told him the truth. He and his wolves have given us their allegiance for the battle ahead" Sesshomaru said

"Now we need to get the last shard" Inuyasha said "But I have no clue where it is"

"How do we find the last shard when we've got no clue where to start?" Shippo asked.

"I believe on my way back I heard the The Northern Lord Kiyoshi is in possession of a jewel shard. We can easily get the shard if we complete his task." Sesshomaru said.

"What is the task?" Sango asked.

"His lords lands have been run over with flea's and he needs someone to drive them out" Sesshomaru said.

"How are we going to do that!?!?!" Sango exclaimed.

"Easy, we use Kagome's bug spray, but she is almost out so I'll go through the well and get more from her mom" Inuyasha said

"What are you going to do when they ask where Kagome is?" Shippo asked

"I'll tell her Kagome is sick." Inuyasha said and went to the well.

He returned a little later with tons of bug spray. The drove the flea's away and went to go see the lord for their payment.

"I thank you for ridding my lands of those Flea's. How may I repay you?" Lord Kiyoshi asked.

"My lord. This may be bold but we ask for your shard of the sacred jewel." Sango asked.

"Hm, that's quite alright with me. I have no need for it" He handed the shard to Sango.

"I ask that you stay here and feast with us tonight as another part of the reward." Lord Kiyoshi said. The agreed, they would leave at sunrise.


	11. Chapter11

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated. A lot has happened…My best friend and I aren't really friends, I found out she lied to be for 8 months and pitted me against one of my closet friends…we are ok now everything is going good...during this time I was grounded from the computer for skipping to much and then I started dating my ex best friends ex boyfriend…it may sound mean but I really truly like him. Hopefully now that school is over and most of my problems solved I won't really need a big break. I'm going to try to update more often during the summer but one of the main things I am going to do I edit my stories too…so please just hang on and I truly thank thoughs who have waited for me to update.**

**#$!($&()#$&(#&$&#&)**

None of the gang was able to sleep that night. They left the Northern lands to return to help Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you going to wish for?" Shippo asked. Shippo was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder, to his right Sango and Miroku rode Kilala and on his left Sesshomaru was walking.

"I'm going to wish Kagome was alive again" Inuyasha said as a smile made its way across his face. All of a sudden Sesshomaru stopped. "Inuyasha, we over looked something"

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked

"How do we fuse the shards of the jewel? Kaede isn't strong enough and I don't know any other mikos." Sesshomaru replied.

"Damn it! Now what?" Inuyasha growled. His bright and sunny mood had been wiped away by rain clouds.

"Inuyasha relax. Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere" Miroku said

"Relax! How can I relax! The on person I truly loved is dead and we can't get her ba-" Inuyasha was cut short when a staff connected with the back of his head.

"Miroku was that really necessary? I mean to hit him that hard?" Sango asked

"If I didn't do that Inuyasha would have had a nervous breakdown. Who knows what could have happened." Miroku answered.

"If you two are done let us get back to Kaede's as fast as we can so we can figure something out" Sesshomaru said. Miroku put Inuyasha on Kilala's back and they were on their way (A/n this would be on chapter but I'm putting chapters together…)

**#&(&#($#)(!#(&$&**

The gang arrived at Kaede's shortly before dawn, they had told Kaede about their problem. "I see. I should be able to put the jewel together" Kaede said. Then men built a shrine for the ceremony using an old hut for the ceremony to take place in.

The men all sat to one side of the hut. Lending their power to Kaede who sat in the middle with the Shikon-o-tama and Kagome lying in front of her. To her other side sat Sango, Shippo, Kilala and Rin.

Kaede slowly began to chant and the jewel began to glow. So did Kagome. "What's happening Kaede!" Shippo yelled. The jewel was soon complete and flew into Kagome's body.

"Just as I thought" Kaede said.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked

"The jewel went back to it's protector but since she was dead it will revive her" Kaede answered.

"So Kagome's going to live again!" Shippo asked

"Aye child she will live" Kaede said.

Everyone began to rejoice until somebody decided to crash the party. The gang heard a large crash and ran outside. There they saw Kagura. "Hello. Have you come to play?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, Lets have some gun" Inuyasha said as everyone charged at Kagura. Shippo, Rin and Kaede ran for cover. Meanwhile someone was lurking in the woods.

"AH!" Somebody screamed.

"He's taking Lady Kagome! The Baboon is taking Lady Kagome!" A Villager yelled.

"NO! Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and began to chase after them but to no avail. They soon flew away on Kagura's feather.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back trying to update he he…I found my binder and I got all my work back I'm updating before I leave this Friday I go to west Virginia and wont be back till Wednesday…anyhoo all my excuses are in my profile**

* * *

"Excellent work Kagura. Maybe I'll keep you alive after I destroy Inuyasha after all" Naraku said.

"I will only to serve you, Master Naraku" Kagura said _'Why me? I will destroy him the first chance I get and I will get Kagome to help for she is the only one who can kill him' _Kagura thought.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Now go and fetch your sister, Kanna. Our plan is going to be put into action." Naraku said.

* * *

"_Where am I?"_ Kagome thought as she sat up. "Ow, my head" Kagome said.

"Milady. Please lie and rest." A servant said.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"Your at Lord Naraku's milady" The servant answered.

"What!" Kagome shot up and began to run to the door but before she got there the doors opened and there stood Naraku.

"Hello" he said.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"What I've always wanted. To destroy Inuyasha but seeing as I am unable to do so myself I need help. Your help." Naraku explained. Naraku back Kagome into a corner.

"Stay back" Kagome said. Naraku reached a hand out for Kagome, only to have it blown back.

"Relax, Kagome I only wish to give you this necklace." Naraku said. The necklace was plain but on the chain was a beautiful jade jewel. Naraku put it around Kagome's neck and Kagome fell into darkness.

* * *

When Kagome woke up she was in a trance. "Milady, Naraku wishes to see you" A servant said. Kagome got up and went to him.

"Yes milord?" Kagome asked.

"Go forth and kill Inuyasha." Naraku ordered.

"Yes milord." Kagome said and got up and left.

"Kagura follow her." Naraku said. Kagura got up and left while Naraku began to laugh.

* * *

"Can you smell her?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah but-" Inuyasha was cut off when he was stuck in the stomach and thrown back.

"Kagome?" Sango yelled. "Why are you dressed like that?" Kagome wore an exterminator outfit but had no sword. Her outfit was red where Sango's was pink.

"Why wouldn't I be? I always dress like this on a mission." Kagome replied

"What!" growled Inuyasha

"Sh, let Sango deal with this" Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome who do you work for?" Sango asked

"I work for Lord Naraku. Now if you'll excuse me, I must complete my mission" Kagome said.

"What is your mission?" Sango asked.

"To kill the half breed Inuyasha" Kagome said. She began to run and was heading straight for Inuyasha. Kagome then made a sword appear and attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha just kept dodging the attacks.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Can't fight a woman?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku stood to the side trying to figure out how Naraku had a hold on Kagome. Then Miroku saw a chain with a jewel hanging from it.

"Inuyasha! Get that necklace! It's how Naraku can control her!" Miroku yelled out.

"Got it!' Inuyasha said. He then pulled out Tetsaiga to block Kagome's attack.

"Kagome, It's time to go." Kagura said from her feather in the sky. Everybody was to busy with Kagome to realize she was there.

"Yes Kagura" Kagome said. Kagome shoved Inuyasha down and began to walk towards Kagura's feather. Kagura lowered her feather so Kagome could get on.

"Kagura, why did you tell me to stop?" Kagome asked.

"Master Naraku wants to bring Inuyasha pain. You see Inuyasha is in love with you, as is Naraku. Naraku thinks you love him back, so he wants to torture Inuyasha." Kagura explained.

"I don't love Naraku, but I serve his killing wishes." Kagome said.

"You're an assassin for now." Kagura said. They sat silently until they had arrived back at the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Yay! I'm updating again! Things might be worse during school though since im busy everyday of the week now…Mon-Fri school then must finish homework then free time…but that mite be easier since they changed our school hours…we start at 8:25 and end at 2:30…so I don't know how things will work out sat. im normally watching cartoons until noon hour lol, tis my break from school and Sunday I have to help at Sunday school…I thought it was just going to be me but now my evil over achieving cousins…theres two but the one is trying to get in with me….ba jabbers!

Any hoo onward with the story

**---loserificloser13---**

"Now what?" Sango asked

"What the hell! 'Now what' we go save Kagome! That's what!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango.

"I know that! How the hell do we rescue her! Did you see how strong she was!"

"Sango I think Inuyasha's language is rubbing of on you" Miroku said. Sango then hit him on the head with Hirakotsu, knocking him out.

"Everybody shut up!" Sesshomaru yelled. Everyone immediately shut up afraid to see what Sesshomaru would do, he never raised his voice. "Now sit so we can form a plan." Everyone sat down and began to plot.

"Hm…it seems we have to take the defensive approach. We will distract everyone while Sango and Shippo go free Kagome. Got it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes!" everyone shouted. Little did they know what Naraku was doing to Kagome.

(A/n: Nothing bad! I can read all your thoughts…mwa hahaha o.O)

"A transformation? Lord Naraku, I do not understand." Said a confused Kagome.

"I want you to drink this blood" Naraku handed a Kagome a goblet with a red substance in it. "So you become a half demon. By becoming one you will become stronger and be able to fight any opponent and be victorious." Naraku explained.

"I see milord. If that is what you wish." Kagome said and drank the blood. She then grew black dog-ears on her head. Silver streaks appeared in her hair and she grew fangs and claws. Kagome was now half dog demon and half human.

" It seems as though Kagura got dog demon blood, but no matter, now that my weapon is complete, go forth and send another attack on Inuyasha but only injure him. I want to be the one to send him to hell" Naraku ordered.

"Yes, I understand, milord" Kagome said and left.

"Lord Naraku said it's time for another assault" Kagome said.

"Hm. This is boring. Can we actually hurt him?" Kagura asked. Kagome smirked.

"We are going to temporally paralyse him. Knowing him he will be greatly angered he can't give chase."

" Your good. May I have the honour of doing so?" Kagura asked. Kagome nodded her head.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "Something smells funny"

"Yeah, something does. Everyone stay on guard they're coming." Inuyasha said

"Aw, That's no fair!" The group turned around to see Kagome. "Always ruining my fun" Kagome said.

"Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha asked not believing what he was seeing.

"The one and only"

"You're a half demon now!" Inuyasha yelled "I'm going to kill Naraku for doing this to you!"

"Not before I kill you" Kagome said. Kagome ran towards the group. She was even faster than Sesshomaru. In a few moments everyone was unconscious except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "And then there were two" Kagome said not even breaking a sweat. "Whom should I fight…Kagura. Now!" Kagome yelled.

Kagura stepped out of the bushes and blew a dart at Inuyasha hitting him in the neck. Inuyasha fell down. "I can't move!" Inuyasha panicked.

"Inuyasha you're only paralysed. Relax, I'll deal with them" Sesshomaru said. "Now Kagome. Be a good half breed and stay still while I cut your necklace off"

"Necklace? What necklace?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru then knocked Kagome to the ground and pinned her.

"This necklace" Sesshomaru said holding onto the necklace. He was about to break it when Kagura shoved him off.

"Kagome, Lord Naraku gave you that necklace." Kagura said.

"I remember now. How dare he try to break it! You shall pay. Come Kagura, lets go out funs over." Kagome said. Kagura nodded and followed Kagome on her feather back to Naraku's castle. On the way there she was confused to see Kagura smirking.


	14. Chapter 14

Guys...I'm sorry to announce that some stories are going on hiatus or being re-written. I've lost interest in some stories right now...and between working and now school starting I don't have the time to sit down and try to get some where.

So here's what will be happening:

Amor Eterno - Hiatus

Kaede's School - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kingdom Hearts - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kissed By A Rose - Hiatus/ re-writing

Mission Breakdown - Will be kept going

PS I'm Still Not Over You - Will be kept going

Replaced - Hiatus/re-writing

Sweet Revenge - Hiatus/ re-writing

Where'd Ya Go- Will be kept going

Also I will be starting to post some new fics, most likely CSI and NCIS and maybe some other shows. I'm sorry about all this and I will began work one my stories as soon as I have the time,


End file.
